


Detention in Greenhouse One

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Copious use of "Jeh Jeh", Crushes, Hogwarts AU, Humor, Locker Room, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: When Head Boy JJ is asked to supervise the detention of the boy he's had a crush on for years, he isn't sure how it is going to go. Little does he know that Yuri Plisetsky has his own agenda.





	Detention in Greenhouse One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> LWF, I tried to include all of your requests! This started out as a high school AU and was just screaming to be turned into a Harry Potter AU, so I really hope it's to your liking. Your art fills me with such joy, and it is an honor to be able to give you something back. I really hope you enjoy this (if not, message me and I will write you something else)!
> 
> Many thanks to Jazzy for putting on this exchange and for my beta/cheerleaders for encouraging me to finish!

JJ knocked on the door to the headmaster's office. He had never been called out of class to speak to Headmaster Nikiforov until now. He was a perfect student - Head Boy, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and obtained twelve O.W.L.s his fifth year. Perhaps the headmaster wanted to commend JJ on the Muggle Relations outreach program he proposed earlier in the month.

"Enter."

JJ stepped inside the Headmaster's office and glanced around. He had been inside Headmaster Nikiforov's office a handful of times - mostly when he was winning awards or discussing new ideas for the school.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He looked at the person slumped in the chair across from the Headmaster and his eyes widened. Yuri Plisetsky, a Slytherin sixth year, was crossing his arms and glaring at JJ as though he were a slug. He spoke in a clipped Russian accent. JJ straightened his posture more and tried to ignore the negative energy emanating from Plisetsky.

"I'm not kidding you, Mister Plisetsky. Jean Jacques Leroy will oversee your detention."

Headmaster Nikiforov crossed his hands in front of him and turned his gaze to JJ, who was incredibly confused.

"Sir?"

"Mister Leroy, you are a strong and capable role model for our students at Hogwarts, wouldn't you agree?"

JJ scratched the back of his head and tried not to look too arrogant. Otabek always told him he was a cocky arse. "I suppose?"

"Mister Plisetsky was found stomping on several plants in Greenhouse Two. Professor Chulanont has unfortunately fallen ill and cannot oversee his detentions. He recommended you for the job. You enjoy Herbology, do you not?" Headmaster Nikiforov brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at JJ curiously.

He grinned. "I love Herbology, sir. In fact, it's my favorite subject."

Plisetsky made a gagging sound.

"Professor Chulanont has informed me that you are replanting several of the plants this week. I’d like for Yuri to join you. Perhaps you can imprint a lesson upon Yuri that myself and the other professors have failed to do in the past five and a half years." The Headmaster sighed and looked to Plisetsky.

"Bloody unlikely. When is my detention?" Plisetsky stood up, crossing his arms again.

"For the next three nights after dinner. Do not be late. Mister Leroy will inform me should anything go amiss."

Plisetsky crossed the room and glanced at JJ, crinkling his nose. "I'm sure he will."

With that, he left the office, leaving him and Headmaster Nikiforov alone.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you Jean, but if there's anyone who can help him, it's you."

JJ swallowed his nerves and asked the question he'd been wanting to ask for years. "Why hasn't he been expelled yet?"

Headmaster Nikiforov gave JJ a small smile. "Yuri may act like he doesn't care about anything, but he's an incredibly bright young man. He has family ties to Dark magic and no one wants to associate themselves with him for too long. Also, he's a distant cousin of mine and I have a bit of a soft spot for him."

He smiled at Headmaster Nikiforov. “I’ll do what I can. I’m sorry for prodding.”

“Not to worry, Jean. You can be dismissed.”

JJ turned and walked out of the office, a million questions circling his brain.

**

“What did the Headmaster want?”

JJ looked at his best friend, Otabek Altin. He looked uncharacteristically worried. “Nothing really important. He wants me to supervise a detention.”

“Really?” Otabek relaxed but looked curious.

He eyed Professor Katsuki to make sure he wasn’t watching them, then turned back to Otabek, lowering his voice. “He wants _Yuri Plisetsky_ to help me with the greenhouses this week.”

Otabek’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Plisetsky? The kid you’ve had a crush on since he put on the bloody Sorting Hat?”

JJ’s ears turned pink. “I do _not_ have a crush on him. And he's not a kid, either.”

“Right, JJ. It isn’t like I catch you ogling his arse on a daily basis.”

“Just because I think he looks nice doesn’t mean I fancy him.”

“Yes, but you do.”

JJ bit his lip and turned to face their Charms professor, who was reviewing the complicated wand movements for sorting a stack of papers alphabetically. Otabek earned the cold shoulder for at least a few minutes.

He chewed on his thumbnail. It was a nasty habit, but he was often so busy it was his only form of stress release. If he was being honest with himself, he _did_ fancy Plisetsky. JJ admired the courage it took for Plisetsky to stay in a school where he had far more enemies than friends, where teachers treated him like he was going to break the rules. JJ didn’t know if he could take that kind of behavior toward him. 

Plisetsky was particularly gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts, something JJ had noticed during Dueling Club. He was able to do nonverbal counter curses before his N.E.W.T. years, frustrating several of the younger club members to the point of tears. JJ always enjoyed it when they were paired up. He dueled with poise, grace, and far more skill than anyone else, JJ included.

It didn't help that Plisetsky looked like an angel; his pale skin and blond hair was nearly blinding, not to mention his intense green eyes that JJ felt to his core. Other than the spare side glance or duel, JJ never had much contact with Plisetsky. Yuri Plisetsky was the antithesis to JJ in nearly every way.

So why was it JJ couldn't stop watching him?

Class ended and JJ dragged Otabek back up Gryffindor Tower. He had to get ready for Plisetsky's detention.

**

After a shower, two hair styling spells, and copious amounts of deodorant and mouthwash, JJ found himself standing anxiously near the greenhouses. He first tried to lean against the glass in an attempt to look casual, but he slipped and fell, ruining the trousers he had picked specifically for this occasion. Then, he considered walking into the greenhouse early, but the Venomous Tentacula was breeding and the spores made him sneeze. He wanted to avoid sneezing until the last possible minute.

JJ settled on sitting on a bench near the greenhouses. It was close enough for JJ to keep an eye out on who was coming close, but far enough so he didn't seem like he was desperately waiting for Plisetsky ten minutes early.

He checked the time and groaned. Plisetsky was five minutes late. JJ thought perhaps he should say something to Plisetsky in a stern tone. He was an older brother to ten siblings, after all.

Plisetsky sauntered down the path, finally coming to a stop at the bench. It was dark, but JJ tried not to stare at his perfect figure. He was less built than JJ - androgynous, but not feminine. He had grown out his hair and pulled it back, showing his angular face.

JJ felt his mouth go dry. "Hi."

Plisetsky rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't you want to talk first?"

He scoffed. "I want to get this detention over with as quickly as possible. Plus, why would I want to talk to a stuck-up swot like you?"

The words stung, but JJ knew Plisetsky had a colorful use of language. "I'm not that bad once you get to know me."

" _Please_. You walk around flashing that idiotic hand gesture everywhere you go and hang off your perfect Head Girl girlfriend all the time."

"Isabella isn't my girlfriend. I'm gay." He hadn't intended the words to come out, but now that they had, JJ tried to keep a passive face.

Plisetsky raised an eyebrow. "Never would have pegged you for a pouf, Leroy. You seem far too uptight for that. I would have expected you to marry a nice witch and have twenty children."

"Er - that's my parents. Not me." JJ stood up. He knew he was as red as his Gryffindor robes and he felt he was losing control of this detention. "Your detention is to help me replant some of these plants. We'll start in Greenhouse One. Nice and safe. The plants in there are only unsafe if you ingest them."

"Great. I was going to push you into one that would eat you."

They walked in silence to the entrance of Greenhouse One. JJ waved his wand and unlocked the door. Plisetsky looked up at him. "Professor Chulanont gave you the spell to unlock the greenhouses?"

JJ held his chin in the air as he lit several lanterns so they could see what they were doing. "As you can see, I do some extra work for him. I want to study Medicinal Herbology after I graduate Hogwarts."

"Fascinating." Plisetsky's tone clearly implied it wasn't.

"Okay, you see that soil over there? Use that to fill the new bigger pots about halfway. Then I'll help you with the actual repotting. I don't want the plants to be damaged."

"I won't damage anything."

"Isn't that why you got this detention in the first place?"

Plisetsky's ears reddened. "I wasn't doing it on purpose."

"What happened?" JJ hadn't seen this kind of vulnerability in Plisetsky before. It was cute.

He took the bag of soil and scooped some into one of the pots near them. "Nikola thought it would be funny if he set my robes on fire. I took them off and stomped the fire out. That was when Chulanont caught me stepping on his precious plants."

JJ tried to process this new information. "Why didn't you use a water charm?"

Plisetsky shrugged. "I was on fire. I didn't have much time to think."

"I'm sorry. Did you report Emil?"

He snorted. "Fuck that. I'm not a snitch. And neither are you, Leroy, so don't tell anyone."

JJ took one of the plants and gently lifted it out of its pot, placing it gently in its new home. He turned to Plisetsky. He was dorm mates with Emil. He occasionally got carried away with some of his pranks. "I won't."

They continued on in silence. Plisetsky filled several more pots with soil and wrinkled his nose at the dirt under his fingernails. "You really like this?"

"I really do." JJ adjusted a plant so it was upright. "You don't?"

Plisetsky scoffed. "I much prefer casting spells, not digging in dirt."

JJ wasn't sure how to respond. On one hand, Plisetsky was still making rude comments. On the other, he was _actually_ talking to JJ! They were somehow having a conversation, something JJ had been afraid to do for years.

Bollocks. It had been a while since JJ said anything. He looked to Plisetsky, who was now repotting a shrivelfig sapling.

"You aren't from England, are you?"

Plisetsky rolled his eyes. "However did you figure that out? You should be an Auror. I'm from St. Petersburg originally. My grandad wanted to move here so I could have a better life or some bullshit like that."

JJ wasn't sure what to say to that, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Add some more dirt on that side."

Plisetsky looked at him with confusion. JJ moved closer and reached around him, shifting the dirt more evenly. He realized how close they were standing and stepped back quickly.

"When it grows, it will have support on all sides of the pot."

"Right. I just thought it was an excuse to sniff my hair." Plisetsky's eyes flashed with something that looked like amusement before changing back to his usual scowl.

JJ's face turned bright red. "I - er - no. Um, if that's all, we can go back to the castle. I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked out of the greenhouse and realized he had to wait for Plisetsky to leave before he could lock the doors. JJ stood in mortified silence until he finally sauntered out, giving JJ a smirk before he walked back toward the castle.

"Fuck." JJ pulled at his hair and rubbed his face.

Plisetsky knew, he bloody _knew_ that JJ had a crush on him! How could he supervise two more days of detentions with Plisetsky after this?

JJ groaned and shook his head back and forth. It wouldn't do him any good to walk into the castle and be seen with embarrassment clear on his face. He had to get himself together.

**

"I never want to go to the greenhouses again." JJ collapsed into a seat beside Otabek in the Gryffindor Common Room and put his head down on the desk in front of him.

Otabek never gave JJ any pity. JJ both hated and appreciated it. He was a true friend, never interested in using JJ's popularity for his own personal gain. On the other hand, he was such an arse when JJ was having problems.

"He knows you fancy him. What does that matter? Don't you want a shot at him?"

JJ pressed his lips together. "He's not a prize to be won. He's - _Yuri Plisetsky_."

"Yes, that is his name."

"You're the least helpful person I've ever met."

Otabek's eyes flashed with amusement. "And you're hopeless."

JJ silently agreed with his friend, but refused to admit it out loud. "What should I do?"

"You know what to do. Turn on that JJ Style charm that got you your date to the Yule Ball."

"Isabella is a lesbian."

Otabek snorted. "You managed to convince a lesbian to go out with you. That's pretty impressive."

JJ waved his hand in dismissal and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"JJ, it's 8:30. Don't you have homework to do?"

He faked a yawn. "I'm a week ahead on my assignments."

Otabek rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You don't suppose I could have a look at your Transfiguration essay?"

"As long as you promise to not mention Plisetsky again, sure."

Otabek seemed to consider the offer for a moment. "Deal."

JJ walked up the spiral staircase to his dormitory and gave a brief glance to his signed poster of the World Cup champion English National Quidditch Team. It had been his dream to fly for them and he got the opportunity to train with them over the summer. He flopped on his bed and pulled the curtain around his four poster.

Plisetsky knew JJ liked him. Merlin, it wasn't like JJ had been subtle about it with all of the blushing and awkward stuttering. He had to play it cool. He was Jean Jacques Leroy, Head Boy and top student! He could flirt a little bit with Plisetsky. Maybe he could even get a date out of it.

**

Sunset came more quickly than JJ anticipated. JJ spent the entire day trying to come up with clever lines to use on Plisetsky. He had even missed an easy question about measures in Potions. He'd have to personally apologize to Professor Feltsman for his behavior.

"Oi! Leroy! You're late!"

The color drained from JJ's face. Plisetsky was leaning against the greenhouse entrance, looking bored. He walked briskly down the path and unlocked the doors. "Sorry."

Plisetsky gave JJ a nonchalant shrug. "Whatever."

"I thought we could move some of these larger plants into the ground tonight."

"Fine."

JJ removed his robes, revealing a pair of denims and a Gryffindor t-shirt. He caught Plisetsky looking at him and smiled. "I suggest you do the same. You don't want to get your robes dirty."

"No, I wouldn't want that." Plisetsky's tone was bored, but he tugged off his robes and set them aside. JJ bit his lip at the sight of Plisetsky wearing very tight trousers and a sleeveless leopard print t-shirt that barely reached his stomach.

"Isn't that - erm - out of uniform?"

Plisetsky raised an eyebrow. "I'm in detention for destroying plants and you’re admonishing me for being out of uniform?"

JJ cleared his throat. "Anyway, these tiger trees are quite large, so we'll both need to carry them."

"Can't we just use magic?" Plisetsky crossed his arms.

"These trees are fragile. Magic could break it. It's best to do this manually, I'm afraid."

They dug several holes and carried the trees across the greenhouse. JJ tried not to watch Plisetsky as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. He determinedly did _not_ brush his hand against Plisetsky's fingers as they lifted the trees.

"I'm sorry for mentioning the uniform. You look nice - tonight." JJ ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at Plisetsky.

Plisetsky gave JJ an amused look. "Er - thanks. You look like a swot as usual. How do you manage to be both a nerd and athletic at the same time?"

JJ flashed Plisetsky a smile, trying to appear confident as they lifted another tree. "I'm just that good."

"You're an idiot."

"At least I don't have three nights of detention." JJ wasn't sure if this was Plisetsky flirting back or if he was just being an arse.

"No, you _volunteer_ to do detention work." Plisetsky set down the tree and gave JJ a challenging look.

"I'm sure Headmaster Nikiforov would have you do something else if this isn't working out."

Plisetsky tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at JJ. "I can't figure you out, Leroy." He stepped closer to JJ and looked up at him.

JJ coughed. Plisetsky was far too close for comfort. "What do you mean?"

He rested his hand on JJ's chest. It felt like fire. JJ could feel his face burning and he took a step back, his hips bumping against a table housing gardening tools. "You watch me a lot, you know. Usually it happens during meals, but I've seen you staring at me in the corridors."

"Er-"

Plisetsky stepped closer so their shoes were pressing against each other. "I thought you wanted me but now, I'm not so sure."

JJ's mouth went dry and his eyes widened. He could see how deeply green Plisetsky's eyes were. His face was smooth and eyebrows perfectly shaped. "Um."

"I would much rather fuck around than play with plants all night." Plisetsky looked at him like a tiger on the prowl.

He gasped and stepped back. A spade clanged to the ground, startling both of them. JJ turned and flung himself away from Plisetsky.

"Detention can end early!" He ran out of the greenhouse, his heart pounding in his ears.

He considered going back to Gryffindor Tower, but he ran to the Quidditch pitch instead. JJ knew it was dumb and reckless, but he found a broom in the shed and flew fast laps around the pitch.

How had this happened? JJ was just trying to give Plisetsky a compliment and it had somehow escalated to him practically being straddled. He gripped his broom tighter, leaning as low as he could go and flew even faster, the wind whipping his hair.

The cold air felt refreshing. Flying was a way for JJ to release the built-up stress from school. Plisetsky was right. It was hard to balance both, but it was worth it. He loved being a Chaser, loved captaining his team to victory.

Plisetsky drove him nuts. JJ wanted him so badly, but was it really that simple? Should he just accept what Plisetsky was offering?

JJ watched as lights began to flicker out in the castle. He wasn't sure how long he had been flying, but it seemed as though students were beginning to head toward their dormitories for the night.

He dove to the ground and hopped off his broom with practiced expertise. Since he was sweaty and out of breath, he decided to shower off the evidence of his excursion to the Quidditch pitch.

**

The warm water felt relaxing on his skin. It was mid-February and Hogwarts was still covered in a layer of snow. The water also helped him relax.

JJ took a breath in and out. He'd speak with the Headmaster that night and tell him he couldn't work with Plisetsky anymore. Surely, Nikiforov would understand. It was unusual for a student to supervise a detention anyway.

He heard the door to the locker room creak open and shut. JJ instinctively grabbed his wand and pointed it at the noise.

A cackle filled the room, echoing against the walls. "You're such a berk."

JJ groaned in embarrassment. "Haven't you done enough damage to my ego already?"

Yuri Plisetsky looked JJ up and down, his eyes pausing at his crotch. "Damage?"

He could hardly feel the water beating down on his back as he watched Plisetsky strip off his shirt, then unbutton his trousers. He stood just outside of the entrance to the shower, almost as though he was waiting for something.

Permission?

JJ gathered all of his Gryffindor courage. "You're covered in dirt."

"I am. The idiot supervising my detention dropped soil on me."

He stared at Plisetsky's lithe body, pale and beautiful. It was everything he ever wanted. "Maybe you should take a shower."

JJ knew he was breaking about a dozen rules, but for the first time in nearly seven years, he didn't care. He _especially_ didn't care when Plisetsky finally tugged down his pants and his prick came into view. JJ tried not to stare _too_ hard.

Plisetsky walked up to JJ with unashamed confidence and ran his finger down JJ's chest. This time, JJ didn't step back.

"What do you want, Leroy?"

He drew in a deep breath. "I want you to call me JJ."

Plisetsky gave him a smug smile. "Okay, Jeh Jeh. What else do you want?"

The words hit him straight in the gut. "Fuck, I love how you say my name."

He rested his hands on Plisetsky's hips and he spun him against the wall. Plisetsky let out a yelp, but his eyes burned with desire. JJ gulped and pushed the last of his nerves aside.

"Yuri." JJ dipped his head down and watched his eyes flutter, then kissed him.

JJ had imagined kissing Yuri Plisetsky many times. He fantasized that they'd go out to Hogsmeade and before they left, JJ would sweep Plisetsky in his arms and give him sweet kisses that made them both blush.

This kiss was nothing like his fantasies. JJ kissed Plisetsky - _Yuri_ \- with a passion he didn't realize was inside of him and Yuri responded with equal force, their mouths slatted together and tongues tracing every inch of each other's mouths. JJ was drowning in the kiss, wanting more but not sure how to initiate it. Yuri gripped JJ's hair with his hands with bruising strength as he wrapped one of his legs around JJ's, pressing their dripping bodies together.

He let out a moan as Yuri ran his hands down JJ's back, scratching his skin. Yuri broke the kiss and pressed his body against the shower wall. "Touch me."

JJ was dizzy with desire; the view of a very naked and wet Yuri Plisetsky with his arms above his head, beckoning JJ forward was almost too much. He was tempted to revisit his mouth, but instead, JJ licked a line along Yuri's pulse point on his neck, eliciting a groan as he sucked a mark on Yuri's skin. He rested his hands on Yuri's chest and dragged his fingers down to his nipples, pinching lightly.

"Fuck."

He dropped to his knees, running his hands along every inch of Yuri's torso. JJ wanted to remember this for the rest of his life - and hoped Yuri would as well.

JJ looked up at Yuri and reached for his cock. He watched as Yuri bit his lip and pressed his body against the wall as his fingers closed around it.

"Do you want more?"

Yuri let out a groan. "Of course I bloody want more."

He pumped Yuri's cock once, then looked back up at him. "Do you want -"

"Jeh Jeh, I want you to do what you want." He looked down at JJ pursed his lips.

The words sent goosebumps down his arms. Why did Yuri Plisetsky want him so badly?

He couldn't focus on that thought for long, because Yuri yanked JJ back to his feet and kissed him again. JJ felt dizzy with lust as he felt Yuri's hand grab his wrist and lead it to cup his cheeks. He squeezed, gently at first, then ran his fingers along Yuri's crack. Yuri keened, then deepened the kiss further. The water beat down on their bodies. JJ's senses were overloaded, filled with Yuri, with the need for _more_.

JJ pressed his forefinger against Yuri's entrance. He had done this once before - Being Head Boy didn't make him a saint - but this almost felt like his first time all over again. He wanted to make Yuri feel as turned on as JJ felt. He had watched this boy for so long, it was almost impossible to believe that he was truly in this moment.

Not without a moment of hesitation, JJ slipped his finger inside Yuri. They both made a noise of pleasure as his finger pressed further inside, starting to stretch his arse. Yuri rocked against JJ's finger, his cock rubbing against JJ's hips. JJ let out a whimper.

"Lube?"

Yuri grabbed JJ's wand from against the wall and handed it to him. "You're a teenage boy; you know the spell."

JJ flushed at the comment, but said the incantation to slick his hand. "Face the wall."

He turned around and JJ trailed his fingers down Yuri's spine. JJ pressed his finger inside Yuri again. This time, Yuri tightened his arse and groaned. Perhaps it was a better angle. JJ stared as his finger disappeared. He wanted to be inside Yuri as quickly as possible.

After a few moments of adjusting, JJ pressed a second finger into Yuri's arse, scissoring his fingers, loving the tight heat.

"Fuck, Jeh Jeh. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Ugh, just fuck me!"

JJ didn't have to be told twice - or perhaps he did, but who was counting? He removed his fingers, slicked up his cock, and lined it up against Yuri's entrance.

"Wait."

He froze at Yuri's words. Was he going to change his mind? Was he about to be humiliated?

"I want to face you."

JJ looked at him confused, but Yuri turned and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around JJ's hips.

Oh.

Yuri was small enough so JJ could easily hold his weight, using the wall as needed. He pushed slowly inside Yuri, watching every minute facial expression he made. In this moment, it was just the two of them. The locker room and shower melted away. Yuri let out a moan of satisfaction, then clenched his muscles around JJ's cock. He gasped at the sensation.

"I'm going to ride you now."

He used his arms and legs around JJ's shoulders and hips to bounce up and down on JJ's dick. JJ gripped Yuri's arse and thrust forward as well. After a few awkward moments, they found a rhythm. The only sound in the room was the shower and their shallow breaths. Yuri's eyes never left JJ's.

"I've wanted this for a while, Jeh Jeh."

JJ forgot how to breathe. Yuri continued to ride JJ, but his head was still, looking right at him. He couldn't decide if he should focus on Yuri's words or the sensation slowly building in his stomach.

"What person in their right mind wouldn't want you? You're perfect, even though you're a bit of a swot."

Yuri ankles gripped JJ's hips with bruising force. JJ whimpered and held onto Yuri tighter. Surely, this was just a dream.

"I don't really like chasing straight or taken boys, though. But when you said you were single last night, I couldn't help myself."

He gave JJ a wry grin and JJ pushed Yuri against the wall, fucking him harder. Yuri let out a moan and reached for his dick, stroking himself in time to JJ's thrusts.

JJ felt himself coming undone. His ears were ringing, his vision blurry, and he was reaching the height of his pleasure. He let out a cry and came deep inside of Yuri, slamming into him one more time.

His legs felt boneless, but he managed to remain standing. Yuri grinded down on JJ's still-hard cock and pumped himself several more times before throwing his head back and coming. JJ watched as both water and come drip down his chest and stomach. Yuri's entire body was pink, his hair a complete and utter mess of debauchery.

He pressed a soft kiss to Yuri's chest, then slowly pulled out of him, releasing him back to the shower. Yuri bit his lip as he washed his body off, clearly tender. JJ could see bruises forming on his hips and arse.

"Are you - alright?" His voice sounded distant and foggy.

Yuri nodded with a grin. "You fuck like you do everything else. You definitely get an Exceeds Expectations."

JJ clutched at his chest. "No 'O'?"

He turned off the tap and turned back to JJ. "You'll have to fuck me in a bed to get an 'O'."

Yuri cackled, threw his clothes back on, and walked to the door of the locker room. "See you, Leroy."

JJ took a very cold shower before returning to Gryffindor Tower.

**

Breakfast in the Great Hall was something JJ always enjoyed. It was, after all, the most important meal of the day. JJ liked to load up on food so he had enough energy for the rest of the day.

He hadn't told Otabek exactly what had happened the night before, but JJ wore his heart on his sleeve and his emotions on his face. One look at him and Otabek rolled his eyes and muttered something about getting seduced by Slytherins. As though _he_ was one to talk when he was also dating a Slytherin in secret.

Yuri walked into the Great Hall with a slight limp. He failed to heal or cover his bite marks from the night before. His cheeks turned pink when he saw JJ watching him but he smirked.

Instead of joining the Slytherin table, he approached JJ. Otabek cleared his throat and looked extremely focused on spreading jam on his toast.

JJ looked up at Yuri, who was standing behind him. "Good morning."

"I still have one more night of detention, right?"

He nodded. "I figure we can prune some of the plants tonight."

"Why not start detention a little early? Meet me in the prefect's bathrooms during dinner?"

JJ's eyes widened and he looked around to make sure no one but Otabek had heard him. "Only prefects are allowed in there." He lowered his voice so only Yuri could hear him. "Plus, you told me I need to earn my 'O'. Meet me by the Fat Lady's portrait instead and you can come into my room."

Yuri licked his lips, patted JJ on the shoulder, and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Jeh Jeh, I'll come anywhere you want me."

FIN


End file.
